Danny Phantom, My universe
by ANJM
Summary: My take on an alternate universe where danny moves from L.A too amity with ghost powers already 18 a junior in high skewl, its first day at caspar and a certain goth has cought his eye. rateing may change.


Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom

My Spelling might be a little messed up, first fic, working with Scottie boi, my brother, bite me if you didn't like his titans story.

* * *

The New Kid

Sam's Pov

Samantha Manson was sitting in the back of her 1st block class English 3. Sitting next to her was her best and only friend Tucker Foley.

"Hey Tuck want to go to the mall to today after school."

"Sure, but I have to baby sit my brothers and sisters until my parents come home after work so do you want to help me out. They should be home at 4:30 then we can hea…'

Tucker stops talking in the middle of their conversation and was looking intently at the front of the classroom. Sam turned to see that there English teacher. Mr. Lancer was standing there talking with a boy with crazy black hair and ice blue eyes with blue cargo pants and a white T-shirt. The bell rang and Mr. Lancer turned his attention to the class.

"Class to day we got an new student his name is Danny Fenton please give him a warm welcome. Now Mr. Fenton why don't you go and sit by Mr. Foley. Mr. Foley will you please hold up your hand."

Tucker put his hand up in the air and Danny started walking to them. Sam could not take her eyes off him. (O My god he is so cute I wonder where he from if he will like me if he will talk to me if hey why am I thing about this I don't even know him and he even knows me less I at least know his name.) Bare with me people, alternate universe means alternate personalities

Danny's Pov

Danny drove up to his new school, Casper High, he just moved here from LA and he was not very happy about the move to Amity Park. He pulled into the student's parking lot and park in his assigned parking spot. He got out of his car and hit the lock button on his key chain. Danny was in his 3rd year of high school that makes him a junior he is 17 years old. He just walks up to the building and goes in the door to the office.

"Hi my name is Danny Fenton and I am new here is this where I pick up my seclude?" Danny look at the secretary behind the look at him then went to a stack of papers.

"Fenton, Fenton, Fenton ah Danny Fenton here it is your first class will be English 3 with Mr. Lancer it is room 284." She handed Danny his Schedule. And Danny started to look for his classroom it took about 15 minutes to find it and he walk in.

Mr. Lancer was standing at a podium reading from a book, too wrapped up his own voice to notice that his class was not paying attention to him and he only notice Danny when Danny walk up to him and tap him on the solder.

"Hi is this Mr. Lancers English 3 Class"

Mr. Lancer look annoyed at Danny's Question and glared him and said "Yes and who are you to be entering my class."

Danny Replied, "My name is Danny Fenton and I am new here." After that said he turned back to the classroom and introduce him and told him to sit by a kid named Foley, most likely the kids last name, he walk to the kid with his hand raised he was tall and an African American he had a orange hat on and wore glasses the only one sitting near him was a girl he could not take his eyes off of her, she wore a lot of Goth clothing and had bright violet eyes. (Dam, dam, dam, dam, dam, dam don't do any thing stupid stay calm stay calm, calm, calm but dammmmmmmm)

Danny did not realize he was just standing there looking at her till the kid in the hat said "sit down and close your moth before you start drooling over your self, my name is Tucker, Tucker Foley but my friends call me Tuck."

Danny sat down quickly and said "hi I' am Danny nice to meet you."

Then the girl next to him said "hi Danny I am Samantha Manson but my friends calls me Sam. So where are you from?"

Sam's Pov

She could not stop staring at him, she was sinking deep in the ice blue eyes of Danny, "so where are you from?"

Danny wiped the blank look off his face and said "LA" Sam could not get out of his eyes they where like crystal lakes (come on you don't know him for more then 30 minutes this is not you Sam snap out of it your not falling for a pare of good eyes and good looks.)

She slapped her self mentally and ask "So why did you move here to Amity Park?"

For a split second she thought that his eye where glowing green but then they where not and when she look at Danny he look nervous and slightly pail and answer "My parents work mostly…"

Sam could not here the last part of what he said but she could understand that it had to do with his parents work and she could under stand that. "So what class you got?"

Danny got out the sheet with all his classes on it and she took it and a huge chessire (evil grin from those who don't know the word) smile appeared on her smooth pouty lips, she had all her classes with the ice blue eyed boy. "Hey Danny we got all the same classes together so I can show you around if you like."

When Sam said that Danny got a smile like Sams' and said, "I would like that thanks."

Tucker look confounded at what just happened he was wondering if there was something brewing between Sam and the new kid but he did not care so long as he has a guy friend to hang out with. (He was sick of trying on clothes with Sam, even tho sum of those dresses made him feel manly)

At the end of class Sam and Tucker help Danny find his Locker to put his stuff up for his next class. When Tucker was about to head off to his class a guy most likely a jock yelled at him " Hey Foley who the new loser with you?"

Tucker turned around and nervously says "Dash this is Danny. Danny this is Dash."

When Tucker was done talking Dash reach over and put his arm over Tucker and ask to Danny "So Danny do any sport," Dash had an most innocently look he could do but to Danny it look like he had an evil smirk on his face that just annoys Sam.

Sam looks at Danny she senses an annoyance of his and she thinks he fell the same about Dash but could not be sure because he just met Dash. But then Danny he got a weird smile on his face and he say "no not really why."

Dash looks pleased then walks up to Danny like sizing him up and then puts his hand on Danny's shoulder and for the second time this day Sam thinks that Danny eyes glowed green and then looks again and there was a calm look on his face as if Danny were at piece with the whole would and nothing would get him mad. Danny looks at Dash and in a real polite voice and say "Ok look I know you already don't like me because nobody likes the new kid and I Defenilty don't like you so get your hands off me or you will regreat it"

Sam was so sock at what Danny said to Dash that she started to worry that was going to do something. With wide eyes she looks at Dash to that he was sock as well by what Danny said to him. When Sam on look at Danny's face it filled with a look of great dislike and when Dash recorverd by what Danny said to him he say in a very voice that shocken with anger "and what if I Don't huh boy?"

Sam look at Danny worriedly and thought that Danny was going to get hurt for stiking up to Dash and quickly tired to disable the sistion but befor she could do anything Dash swung at Danny and Sam coverd her eyes with the palm of her hand and screamed out loud. When she looks again Dash was lying on the ground and was on concences it was over so quickly that she could not bleive it. Danny sighed and said, "Come on Sam Tucker lets go." Danny started to walk away but Sam hesitated and look at Tucker to see his mouth was wide open and then they quickly flowed after Danny and Sam could see why Tucker was gaping Danny the new kid took out the bigest Jerk in school in less that 10 seconds when she look down at Dash it look like he had a broken nose and blood was dripping down on to the floor she know that when Dash woke up that he would deny that this would ever happen. So Danny would not get into trouble if Dash didn't say anything. But that did not stop rumors because Dash's friends like to talk.

Tucker said bye and wants off to his class when they went around the corner with Sam and Danny going to their next class. After that class it was already around school that some new kid took down Dash.

In Gym class

Sam and Danny met up with Tucker on their way to gym. Tucker and Danny went to change into their gym cholths in guy's locker room Sam went to the girls when she came out in little black shorts that she thought were way to tight and showed her ass to much they were kind of like spandex shorts and a black tank top. When Danny in Tucker came out of the boy's locker room Danny walk up to Sam and stop 3 feet from her.

Danny and Sam just stood their looking at each other like in a trance Sam traced Danny's body with her eyes and her heart jumping up in her mouth at what she saw. Danny may not look it because of the baggy cothes but he was very lithe like his muscle were carved in to him you can see his six pack throught his white muscle shirt the shirt was so tight that Sam could tell that they were rock hard and his leg muscles were not to big but not small ether and the same with his arm and he look like a carved greek god statute Sam could not take her eyes off him. They stood there for like five minutes when Tucker broke the slinece with "hey guys hello, man fanly I got your guy attention. Danny the P.E. teacher wants to see you." The P.E. teacher was calling for Danny and looking for him to come to her.

With that Danny walked off with Sam looking at his ass she was almost drooling over her self at what she saw, as he is leaveing. Tucker says "Man you got it bad for him. But don't get attached until you know him better, there is something odd about him. I could have sworn I saw his eyes glowing green twice today."

Danny's Pov

Danny walk up to the P.E. teacher wondering what kind of gym classes this was. I mean he did not have choices of what he could sign up for. Mostly because his other school sent his records ahead of him so he could start the day after they were moved in. When he got up to the Teacher he says, "Hi you ask for me I am Danny Fenton nice to meet you"

Danny was getting really tired of intruding him self over and over again. The Teacher looks warily at Danny and says with a little harshness "Your Danny you know what you're doing her?"

Danny shook his head and that supriesd the theacher "You are here to teach Danny."

Danny was tooken back by that "what?"

The teacher then says, "It says here that you know tai chi, Kong fu, and judo is that correct?"

Danny was wondering how she would know that he started traning when his parents came home one night to find about an accident that changed Danny's life, and since then his mom traind with him to contorl what happen to him. He learned so fast that his mom even began to learn new styles of fighting. The teacher looked at Danny and Danny says, "How do you know that?"

The Teacher looks at him and says, "It is in your transcripts."

And then she turns around and blows her whistle and the students lined up in roles (man there gots to be a hundred kids in here) he thought. Then the teacher yells at them "This is Danny Fenton and he will be my assistant, but he will be mostly teaching you, he is the expert on hand to hand combat as of now now listen to him."

She turned and left Danny in the front of the classroom. And every body stared at him, "Er…. Ok let's start with tai chi ok you want to find your center, your self, find your center and be calm and relaxed."

They proceeded throughout the class with Danny teaching them how to find their center their calm as he called it.

Sam's Pov

After gym Tucker, Danny and I want to our next class befor lunch "Dude were did you learn how to do all that stuff?" Tucker asks Danny they spent a whole hour that seemed like only 15 minuites on finding their centers and it was fun. Sam felt clamer and more relaxed than she has ever felt. And for the last 39 minutes of the class Danny showed them how to do a proper roundhouse kick and a jump snap kick that only most the girls seem to be able to do because most that tried they cryed out with the sudden stretch of the Balls.

Tucker was one of them and he could not do anything for 5 minuites without crying. The day passed slowly and at the end of the day Danny ask if Tucker and Sam would show him what there was to do in this small town. When Tucker and Sam were about to walk home Sam asks Danny "so how will you be getting home, we don't live but maby 1 mille so we walk what about you."

"Well I live about the same distence but I drove, my mom and dad think I should keep my ghos… My training equipment in the truck so they give me money for gas so I don't have to worry about that." Danny said it verey quickly and added, "how about I give you two a ride so we don't have to meet up again and it will save us some time"

Sam said yes right away, but Tucker did not. He hesitated, and then he saw the mother of all fords. "Wahoo a 1932 Ford Hi-Boy Roadster! Man where did you get this baby?" Tucker was drooling over Danny's car Danny bulshed a little and saids. "My mom and Dad restored it and added a few thing to it to make it mine, some of the add ons are really overrated but hey, it gets me from point A to point B really fast."

For a second Sam thought she could see an aura around the car, as though it were reacting to Danny. She quickly shook it off. "I call shotgun" she screams and runs toward the passenger side door.

To be Continued Next Chapter 'Was that a ghost?'


End file.
